Forgotten Revenge
by daapatemysoul
Summary: 6x9, 1x2, 3x4Noin loses her memory while on a mission and finds her way home. When her memory returns, however, she is required to finish the mission that is her own personal hell. COMPLETE!
1. amnesia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, but the plot is mine. Sunrise owns Gundam Wing, don't sue, I'm broke, yada yada.

A/N; This was already posted once. Ffn had screwed it up however, so I took it down. Here it is again. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx in advance!

The young woman opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a large hotel room, not overly nice but still well above the average slums of what passed as a "fancy" hotel room. The wall opposite the woman had large double glass doors that led to a wrought iron balcony eight stories up. Thin, pale blue curtains of the fine gauzy fabric used frequently in hot climates were pulled away from the doors. Three other windows, all curtained with the same fabric also adorned the wall. The wall adjacent to it was also graced by several curtained windows. Turning, the woman observed the rest of the room. The head and foot boards of the bed were wooden, carved with simple and timelessly elegant designs. A matching dressing and end table were also in the room. Paintings by little known artist graced the walls with a classic beauty.

The woman on the bed, however, recognized known of it. She moved to the edge of the bed and tested her legs, unsure of how long she had been asleep. Satisfied with her physical condition, she walked over to the full length mirror that stood in one corner and gazed at a completely unfamiliar face. Wide, violet eyes stared back from a face frame by purple-black hair, its spiky cut allowing her bangs to fall into her eyes. She wore nice clothes; lose, black dress pants and a pale silver dress shirt. Yet the woman recognized none of what she saw. She remembered nothing about herself. The woman began to search the room for clues as to her past. 

An hour later, her search had yielded an assortment of items, none of which clarified things. If anything, they puzzled her. From her suitcases and several locations around the room, she had pulled a large amount of weaponry. Several guns, throwing stars, and nearly twenty knifes were obviously her weapons of choice. All the clothes she had found were in excellent condition and while not overwhelmingly expensive, they were all definitely nice.  And while she found the usual jeans, shirts, khakis, and so on, she also found a large assortment of tight, black clothing. And, adding to her confusion, she found a picture. The picture was of a man with long, flowing platinum blonde hair. He was reclined on a beach of the purest white sand, his bluer then blue eyes echoing the smile on his face as he looked into the camera. 

The most important thing her search yielded though was an id. A picture of the young woman was on the front. She was dressed in a uniform and had an overly stiff expression on her face, the expression of a person trying to refrain from laughing. I guess this is mine. Says I'm 26 years old, married and I work for the Preventers. My name is Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft. All this sounds familiar, but as soon as I start to remember anything, it slips away. Damn, but this is going to piss me off. It's like my entire past has become quicksilver. Quicksilver I really need to catch. I know there's a reason I need to remember stuff. And the worst part is, I may never know.

After several hours of mulling over her possible past, she gave up on any quick recovery of her memory and decided to pack and leave. Changing into a pair of comfortably worn jeans and a tee-shirt, she noticed daggers strapped to her ankles and forearms. A gun was nestled into the small of her back. Throwing stars were in a hidden pocket. Suddenly trying to find her old life no longer seemed to be a point of curiosity, but a point of urgency. 

Acting on her new found urgency; she quickly packed and left the room. At the front desk, she requested the number for a place she could rent a car and was pleased to here that the closest one was a nation wide chain that would even drop off the car for her. She was even more pleasantly surprised when she discovered that she enjoyed the simple task of driving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taking her to stop and sight see at recommended places, it took Lucrezia nearly 6 days to reach within 90 miles of her home. Tired from days of driving, she decided to get a hotel room for the night and get a good night rest before driving to the place where she supposedly lived. She settled in at a relatively cheap hotel and lay down to sleep, but after 2 hours of tossing and turning, sleep still eluded her. She decided to go for a walk and see  if the night air did anything to help her insomnia. 

Pondering on her situation as she walked was just as easy for her as thinking on it while she drove and she quickly found herself lost in thought. As she stood at a cross walk, waiting for the light to turn green, her thoughts turned to her husband. The light turned and she began to cross.

Her ears were assaulted with the sound of a blaring horn midway through the street for the one terrifying instant before the car barreled into her. Her last thought was that the god-damned driver had run a red light before she lost the battle to the waiting darkness.


	2. noin awakens

Okies, I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter. And the A/N. But hey, I never remember anything. And then I couldn't figure out how to make changes. Please review. I'm desperate for feedback, here, people. Anywho, heres the disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Sunrise, etc.. Yada, yada. Don't sue, I'm broke. Gods, I hate those things. Ohs, well. By the way, this is the last disclaimer I will ever write into this fic. Ive written it once, must I repeat myself here?

Lucrezia slowly opened her eyes, flinching away from the artificially bright lights. She could still hear the dull beeping noises that had awoken her, meaning they were real, not part of her odd dreams. Dreams of a house she felt at home in, people she felt she knew and a man who loved her whole-heartedly. She closed her eyes, hoping she would be able to sleep again and regain the dream that had felt so real, so _right. When sleep eluded her, Lucrezia sat up and began to look around. It was then that she realized she was in a hospital and remembered the car barreling right into her. _

Looking around the room, she noticed she was the patient in the room. She was not the occupant, however. A man in his late 20's slept slumped over in a chair. Platinum blonde hair fell over his shoulders and long bangs partially hid his eyes. Even though he was slumped over in slumber, Lucrezia could tell he was tall, thin, and muscular. As she stared at him in curiosity, he began to stir and mumble in his sleep. All she could tell was that he had mentioned someone named Luc. After several moments, Lucrezia realized with a start that he was talking about her. Suddenly everything felt too confusing and sleep began to overcome her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next time Lucrezia awoke, it was to see the man she had noticed earlier awake and watching from a chair next to her bed. His eyes were a startling pale blue and Lucrezia realized with a start that he was the man she had the picture of in her suitcase. 

His eyes widened when the man noticed Lucrezia had woken up. "Oh my gods, you're awake..." He trailed off upon realize that the expression in Lucrezias eyes was not one of recognition, but one of confusion. "Luc, honey, what's wrong?"

"Who are you?"

At Lucrezias simple question, his expression became one of confusion as well. 

"You don't remember me?" Lucrezia shook her head. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing before waking up in a hotel room several days ago." At the mans prompting, Lucrezia told him the whole story. She somehow instinctively felt she could trust this man. She ended her story by asking the man who he was.

His beautiful blue eyes shone from within and he intertwined the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of his own left hand. He turned both of their hands over, and the light was reflected off of the silver rings their ring fingers bore. His was a plain silver colored band, the brushed platinum beaten into no clear design. The ring her hand bore was brilliant platinum, with a marquise cut blue diamond in the center. Two tendrils of metal snaked across the stone. On either side of the stone, the metal was cut out and three small white diamonds had been set into the space. 

Lucrezias startled gaze flew from the rings to his face. He had a small smile on his lips and a look of total love in his eyes. 

"My name is Zechs Marquise Peacecraft. And I'm your husband."

A/n: tehe. Yes, I like randomly ending the chapter at places where people attempt to murder me for my crimes. As my beta readers done several times to me. *runs away from mariemaia who has a gun and murder in her eyes* Ohs, well, I have to go keep my mother and English teacher from talking to long. It might come out that I sleep in English……………………

2nd A/n: I just fond this disk after searching a month. I'm sorry it took so long to update. The next update will only occur once I've gotten 5 more reviews. It may take me awhile to update again. My life has become very hectic as a junior at the end of the school year who teaches dance (its recital time) and a track runner. So, give me a break here peeps.   Thanks deeply to all who have reviewed up to this point. I will hopefully begin mentioning names next chappie. Right now, I'm out of time. Sorry! 

Till next chappie!!!!!! Muhwahahahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Forever your love

A/N: Dankees to all of you who have been so kind as to review!!!!! I will mention all of you at the end. I have a question for those of you reading this. I am on spring break and plan on typing several chappies this week. Now, do I post them all at once, or should I dribble them out for the next several weeks? If I post them all at once, no more will probably be posted in the two and half weeks following. Reason: I receive an exchange student Sunday, and I have Track meets, track practice and dance class non-stop in that time frame. No replies on this topic means I post at my own will. 

Disclaimer: See chappie 2

All Lucrezia could do was stare at the man in front of her. "Your…who?"

A grin stretched across Zechs face. "I'm your husband."

He motioned to the linked hands that he held. The hands with the pure platinum rings. Rings that were worn on the left hands. 

"I most certainly recall that not being there before."

"No, it wasn't. You were away with work when you, ah, disappeared. When you travel with work, you never wear it. But I assure you, it's most definitely yours." With these words, he slipped the ring off and showed her the inscription on the inside. Inside the words _Forever your love ~Zechs were engraved in a flowing, natural script. Zechs then pulled off his own ring and showed Noin the inscription inside it. __Forever your love ~Luc. _

Noin pulled her startled gaze off the band that represented eternal love and stared at the man who was her one and only, only to find his eyes resting on her. Eyes that were full of love and sorrow and hope. Zechs lowered his head until his mouth was only inches away from hers. "I love you" was all he whispered before he gentled settles his mouth over hers. 

A chuckle from the doorway of the room broke the two apart several minutes later. There stood a doctor, one who was apparently not only familiar with Noins case but with both Noin and Zechs. 

He ambled over to the foot of her bed and glanced at the chart. "Three days enough sleep for you, young lady?" 

"Do I know you?"

At this question, the doctor stopped and stared. Thankfully to Noins poor aching head, Zechs stepped in and told the doctor the story. By the end, the doctor was shaking his head thoughtfully. "I have no idea what could have caused this, Noin. As you were unconscious when you were brought in, we had to do a mandatory blood test to confirm your identity. The test showed nothing unusual. I'd pay a whole lot of money right now to find out where you were before all this happened. There's no way the amnesia resulted from an injury. There's no sign of any injuries prior to those that were concurred when the car hit you. I'll have a few test rerun though. We try not to take any risks with pregnant women."

Everything the doctor had said had made sense- right up to the "pregnant" thing, that it. Noin gaped at the doctor.    (seems noinies been doing a lot of the gaping, thing J)     

The doctor noticed Noins dropped jaw and rounded on Zechs. "You never told her, did you? What the hell are we going to do with you? Well, Noin, your pregnant all right and about two months along. The baby is doing fine. Well, I have to go now. If you want to kill him Noin," The doctor gestured to Zechs "go right on ahead." With a final chuckle, the Doctor left the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noin was required to spend the next few days in the hospital "for observation". These days were spent discover part of her past from Zechs, wandering the hospital and plotting to escape. And during these days, Noin fell in love all over again with her husband. 

At the end of the third day Noin was finally allowed to leave. It was a toss up as to who was more relieved: Zechs or Noin. 

On the way "Home" Noin relaxed into the tan leather of her seat and allowed herself to sleep. "Home" itself, turned out to be a sprawling ranch in southern Florida, along a secluded beach. Surrounded by green grass on one side and pure white sand on the other, the stone house was settled amongst palm trees and exotic flowers. The front door was rich cheery wood with a stained glass panel depicted moonflowers in full bloom on a moonlight midnight. Inside, the floors matched with there simple pine inlaid with more of the rich cherry in varying patterns throughout the house. Bookshelves were built into the walls in several different rooms. The family room was the room Noin found most interesting. Its wooden floors were covered in a thick rug. A TV sat in a console in one corner. A large, overstuffed leather couch and a matching set of chairs screamed practical comfort. A foosball table sat in one corner, matched with a ping pong table. Soaring windows graced most of the outside walls, including a bank that ran across the living room wall with a set of French doors set into them that opened up almost onto the beach. 

Zechs took the suitcase that they had found after finding Noin and began to walk towards the master bedroom. He stopped and turned to Noin when it dawned on him that Noin might no yet be comfortable with sharing a room with him. "Noin, do you want to me to put your stuff in one of the guest bedrooms for a awhile, or…"

His sentence was cut off when Noin walked over, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him long and deep. "I think our room will be just fine."

A/n: Okies, here is all the thankies I owe people. 

Chibi Tsuki: Here is the more you requested. And I'm a Zechs addict and I hate when people make him all angsty and vague.

KaT: so I have a thing for evil cliff hangers? What's your point?

Chibi noin: I apologize for any confusion. I didn't take this down. Ffn did. And it I reposted it. And now I've updated twice. That simplify things? Glad to see you like my relieving myself of evil plot bunnies enough to stick with it. Thanks for both reviews. 

Faradayne: this is only the first of nine or ten chappies. I can't remember at the moment. 

The Highwaywoman: Thankies greatly!! J. 

v.m.m.: Thanks for the review. Sorry if you found it confusing. 

Well, the sacred green notebook (where everything I write is written for its first draft) and I are off to spend some quality time together. I'm writing another fic, which I have yet to begin to post. 


	4. smut with a cliffhanger

A/n: :) I know, I'm evil. What can I say? The evil cliffhangers are my specialty. Well, okay…maybe I did originally write them this way to annoy my once beta reader, Jessie. The shithead has said my spellings are too bad to deal with however. Ohh, well. I am in need of a beta reader, however. And someone to explain the best way to send this to a beat reader. (My old beta reader practically lived in my house and just checked when she was here). Any volunteers out there?  Anywho, yes, Noin is pregnant, yes that does play a minor role and yes, Noin is beginning to remember Zechs, but nothing else. 

Anywho, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!

That evening found Zechs and Luc curled up together on the couch. Zech lounged with one leg along the cushions of the couch, and his back propped up by the nook where the arm meets the back. His other leg was wrapped around Noins waist. Noin was laying in Zechs arms, her back snuggled to his front and was half asleep. She and Zechs were laying in loving quiet when the doorbell rang. With a quiet curse and a promise to get rid of whoever was there, Zechs disentangled himself from Noin and went to the front door. 

When he returned, however, there were two people with him. A man of medium height with brown hair stood beside a woman who was several inches shorter and had long brown hair. The pair immediately had Noins attention.

Zechs stood next to the two people and shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot. 

"Wow, I feel really strange introducing you to our best friends, Luc, but here goes. This woman is Anne Une Kushrenada. She was your maid of honor at our wedding. This dorky man," Zechs received an elbow in his side for this jest "is Treize Kushrenada.  He was my best man in our wedding. We've all been friends for years, even when we weren't on the same side." (Zechs had told Noin about the wars earlier, and about the parts they had played in the wars) "The Gods only know why, but we put up with them after work sometimes. Apparently they thought they could be rude and just come over uninvited." The last part had been spoken in jest, with a huge smile on Zechs face while he said it. But that didn't stop Anne from gleefully elbowing him in the ribs. 

By ten o'clock that evening, Noin was back in Zechs arms on the couch and Treize and Anne were curled up together in one of the big overstuffed chairs in the room. Both couples were laughing and talking, with Noin mainly listening. 

Anne suddenly sat up in Treizes arms. "Oh my gods! Donovan! We left Donovan with Mariemaia over four hours ago and said we'd be back in an hour or two." 

"Let's just hope she didn't sell him off to illegal slave traders," Treize said with a grin. "If he's crying like normally she's probably never going to baby-sit for us again."

Noin, who had been listening to stories of Mariemaia, the twelve year old who had tried to take over the world once and who tried to hide her soft heart behind a hard face, laughed. 

Anne and Treize stood up and said goodbye and let themselves out of the house. Leaving Noin and Zechs alone. Together. With Zechs determined not to make love to the woman he loved until she had her memory back. And Noin equally determined to make him forget his idea of them not sleeping together. 

Noin rolled over in Zechs arms and kissed him before he could stop her. Despite his earlier statement to the otherwise, Zechs returned the kiss with equal passion. By the time Noin pulled back for some much needed air, both of their hands had already begun to roam. 

Noin stared into eyes that shimmered, their brilliant blue lit with a fire from within. Zechs stood and gathered his love into his arms. "You started this, now you have to finish it."

A/n: Okies!!!!!!! Well, the little love scene begins the R-ratedness of this fic, but hey. And now we all understand the blue diamond in Noins ring, don't we? Sounds just little like Zechs eyes. : ) I know, I know, I ended the chappie there. Kill me later, or I can't post the rest of this ficcie. 

And now for the Reviews I've received:

Chibi Noin: you kick ass. Thanks for being my most loyal reviewer yet. If you would like the job of Beta reader, it's yours. And think, you'd get to read all the chappies early. : ) Yes, I know I'm satan, and yes I like cliffhangers. And yes, all the chappies end with them. All 10 of them. : ) And yes, Noin is beginning to remember Zechs, but the conversation that alluded to that in the first draft was corny and got chopped consequentially. 

Faradayne: thanks for reviewing. I'll keep on posting and keep on giving you your daily dose of 6x9. Thanks for choosing my fic as your daily dose, by the by.

By the by, five reviews or no post. I didn't do that last time and got only to reviews. At this rate, the faithful chibi noin will be getting these chappies a week before I post them to reward her for being a good reviewer and to punish everyone else for being lazy and not clicking the little button at the bottom. Its easy, really, try it…………..REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. pwp and gisp, a plot!

A/n: two chappies typed in one day. Wow, I think my fingers are going to fall off. Oh, well, the things current boredom and an imminent time crunch can make a person do. Yes, I know I'm evil for the ending of said previous chappie. : ) Anywho, on with the chappie!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to post, by the by. My brother broke our comp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Noin awoke with a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a contented smile curving her lips. With her back to Zechs front, she remembered oh so clearly the previous evening. (*authoress pops into story to acknowledge that she's freely taunting you*) However, her craving for caffeine pushed her away from the cozy environment in which she found herself with a laugh. She slipped out of bed, found her robe and headed off for the kitchen. Over the past few days she had realized tat she wasn't much of a coffee person, but instead chose to get her morning jolt from tea. Apparently, most of the blame for this habit came from a named Quatre, an eccentric aristocrat and pilot she had met during the wars. Now 20 years old, he lived with his husband, Trowa. 

The teapot whistled, interrupting Noins train of thought. As Noin got up to get it, a light hand of her shoulder stopped her. Zechs moved past her and removed the teapot form the burner before turning around and leisurely scanning his eyes over her body. His long platinum hair fell over his back in a silken mantel, his bare chest was lightly tanned, and his unsnapped jeans rode low on his lean hips. He stalked over to where Noin was perched and pulled her off her stool. 

"Good morning love."

His spoken greeting was echoed by the touch of his lips to hers. With a soft moan that was eagerly swallowed by Zechs mouth, Noin wrapped her arms around his waist and fit her body to his. Zechs slid his hands from Noins shoulders, one going around her back to pull her closer yet, the other going to the knot on her belt. Muttering curses at the double knot, he parted the robe and gently palmed Noins breast. His lips replaced his hand, causing Noin to groan. Even as he continues his gentle administrations, he gathered Noin into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

Laying her gently on the bed, Zechs knelt next to her and parted the robe all the way. His fiery blue eyes traveled the length of her body, followed by his hands, then his lips. When Noin tried to reach for him, he grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head, shackling them there with one hand.

"It's my turn this time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next week passed in an idol existence, lazing on the beach, picnics on a nearby cliff, and foosball games by the dozen. 

"Ha ha, I beat you again!" Noin chanted her "I won, you lost" mantra at Zechs. 

"Honestly, love, just because I lose every game doesn't mean you get to rub it in my face."

"You're just pathetic!"

"10 to 4 is not pathetic. It's……….oh, alright, it's pathetic. At his rate I'll never win my promised victory prize."

"Maybe I'll let you steal a kiss later anyway. Maybe."

As Zechs laughed at Noins antics, he walked over to the couch. He spread his long, graceful frame along the cushions and beckoned for his lover to join him. With a crocked smile, she sent a him long, considering look. At the puppy dog eyes Zechs sent her, Noin laughed and began to walk over to the couch. 

Midway across the room she paused, a puzzled look coming across her face. She felt dizzy and began to watch the edges of her vision black out. Everything seemed surreal. She braced herself on a nearby chair against the dizziness that assaulted her from every direction. The blackness was threatening to overrun everything and she didn't notice Zechs kneeling next to her, a worried expression on his face. The next thing she knew, she was "waking up" on the floor, braced on her hands and knees, her whole body ridged. 

"Noin, Luc, are you alright? Please, Love, answer me!"

"Zechs,….I remember."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: I know, evil cliffhangers. And this one's not even the most evil yet. Just wait chappie 9. Muhwahahahahaa. Ahem. *looks around innocently* I didn't do that. That wasn't me. I swear! Anywho, the little "fainting" fit Noin has is actually a description of what happens to me when I stand up to quickly and have head rushes. It's an extremely creepy feeling, and I don't feel I described it adequately. Oh, well, I tried. Oh, and, Noins wedding ring is based off of my class ring. It's a very pretty design.

Onward to the thankies I owe all you kind reviewers. 

Chibi Noin: see, I posted!!!!!!!! No kill me! More is coming eventually, I promise. 

V.m.m.: I'm glad to see someone taking my threats seriously. Emailing me to review was an ingenuous idea, I must confess.

Highwaywoman: This one was for you! Two cliff hangers in one! But see, there an evilly genius plan to the cliff bangers…… they make peeps review! *authoress cackles, then looks around innocently* what, it wasn't me! I swear! It was…um…uh…Aurore! *the French exchange student glares at the Authoress then goes back to her novel*  

Dami: I am pleased to see that Morgana, one of my evil plot bunnies, brings you joy! Give her a good home or else! *Authoress pets Morganas long, floppy ears absent mindedly as she continues to write* and goggogogogogogogogogod, I posted. : ) 

Oh, and a post script here, but any 1x2 fans may want to check out a friend of mines fics. Her name is Sakirin. I recommend the fic Day in the Woods. Zechs clothes are stolen by an irate authoress. Thehehehe. And for now, I must leave you, but not without two of the most sacred words ever uttered. Wild Turkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. ohh, memories!

**IMPORTANT **A/n: It would appear that I have confused some people with the sudden appearance of Treize, Treize and Unes marriage, and Donovan earlier in this fic. AS to the fact that all three are important in this chappie, I had better explain. Treize was never dead; he just appeared from being MIA. Une and Treize are married and Une has adopted Mariemaia. Donovan is their first son who is 2 years old during this fic. If you try to skim this chappie, I can guarantee nothing will make sense. On with the fic.

Trainees snapped to attention, soldiers respectfully saluted. The respect they all had for the woman in full prevents uniform that all but ran down the corridors was clearly seen. But they were all genuinely happy to see the woman as well. She had been missing for several months now, and rumor had it that she had been injured on a mission. An air of worry surrounded her and stress lined her forehead. 

Making her way to the office of Treize Kushrenada, she was followed by a man who was also in full uniform. As she breezed past the secretaries in the outer office, one got up to stop her. She didn't stop, but instead breezed right past the other woman and let herself into Treizes office. The man following her stopped in another office and reappeared with a second woman in tow. 

Lucrezia Noin (a/n: oh, as if you hadn't already figured that one out!) walked into Treizes office, quickly followed by Zechs and Une. Treize immediately stood upon seeing who had entered his office and quickly had worked up a full head of steam.

"Noin, woman, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come back until your memory had returned and you had had time to recover completely! And Zechs, what the hell are you letting her come here for!?!?! For gods sake man, I'm going to kill you! You should know better!"

The angry ranting only ended when Treize was effectively silenced by a kiss from Une. She looked deeply into his eyes and led him over to a couch then placed a hand over his mouth. "Go ahead, Noin. If he tries to interrupt you, he's going to sleep on the couch for a month." At this threat of gigantic proportions, Treize quieted down and let Noin talk.

Noin looked around the room from her seat on a leather couch. Zechs sat next to her, silently holding her hand. Across the room, Une sat in a large chair, and Treize was perched on the arm of the chair. 

"I left nearly two months ago for my assignment. You had placed me in the underground again, as Alana, the paid killer. Her cover had always served me well and I had never been caught. This time, though, my mission was more dangerous than any I'd ever taken on before. I was to infiltrate an association of paid killers, mercenaries and spies that had untied under a man known as Death in a quest for world domination. A little movie-ish, but true all the same. Those in the army of sorts that surrounds him are known as the Blades. The only way to become a Blade was to fight a high ranking Blade to prove your worth. You would then be trained for a month, and then sent out a mission to prove your loyalty.  

"With the rumors in the underground about Alana, they were eager to initiate me when I approached them. My fight to gain entrance was against not just one man, but four at once. All of the men out weighed me and out reached me. When I beat all four, Death himself stepped forward to fight me. It was one of the hardest fights in my life. I was cut nearly fifteen times. You see, not only were martial arts skills required, but knife skills were even more important. I proved my worth with that fight, however. I was accepted as full member. 

"The following two weeks was pure hell. Never before have I seen so many people tortured, raped, and murdered. I hope I or any one else must ever live through that again. 

"Eventually, though, they gave me my first mission. To be blunt, my target was Une. The assignation was to take place at the charity ball that you and Treize host each year to help the orphans of the war. I was told to take my pick of weapons. They really wanted you dead.

"Seeing as to the fact I wasn't fully trusted yet, they sent a senior member with me on the mission to complete it if I didn't or couldn't for any reason. 

"You're extraordinarily lucky that Donovan got the chicken pox's the day before. I was caught by me 'partner' trying to write a letter in warning. The woman assigned to monitor the mission broke the code and confronted me. Little did I know that while she was confronting me she was also poisoning my food. A maid came into my room, however, and scared her off before she emptied the full dose onto my food. I believe now that this poison was what caused the memory loss. I won't be sure until I get a sample of by blood and run testing. I only hope it hasn't completely left my blood stream."

The room had fallen completely and eerily silent while noin spoke. It seemed as though time stood still. 

A/n: yes another cliff hanger! Don't ya'll just love me! By the way, I can get rid of the cliffhangers. Just reply. Because barley anybody is. Oh, and I'm looking for a good 6x9 site to post this fic on. If you know any, speak up and I may give you a special treat, such as emailing the next chappie to you early. By the way, I'm in a good mood. I just found a cool Zechs background for my comp. Long live his sexy-zechyness! 

Kat: more evil cliffhaneryness!  And no chastising me! You know how to avoid the cliffhangers! Make people review!

Chibi noin: chappie five was the second chappie I posted that day. And this one will be the last for a week in all likely hood. I have dance everyday this week. 

Highwaywoman: thanks for being so magnanimous. And I appreciated the shirtless Zechs as well. That why he's in the ficcie. And I leave you with the two most sacred words ever uttered: Wild Turkey!!!!!!!!!!


	7. mission plans

A/n: I finally typed and posted chapter seven. Now you can't kill me. Well, you can't kill me for the moment at least. If you want chappie 8 before I leave for France (Basically, any time within the next 2 months b/c I can't post while I'm in France) I need 4 ( brining the number to 25 ) reviews before May 29th. Onward ho to the thnxs. 

CuRsEd: I see I've got another one hooked. Review again for more! And yes, I'm the evil queen of cliffhangers. 

Rain-Child182: I plan on keeping writing. See that little button at the end of the chappie? Click it and write something for more!

KaT: *Gives KaT a cookie* That's for reviewing again! And I did my damnest to avoid the cliffhangers, but he snuck up on my, tied me up, and demanded to be reinstated.

Reboo: Thnx. I had problems deciding how to do that part, so I'm glad you liked the result. 

Chibi Noin: *Gives chibi noin a dozen cookies* That's for being a faithful reviewer. You want more, review again. And since my personal mantra is "Sexy Zexy with wild turkey" I don't mind the dirty thoughts directed at Zechs. And I'm sorry if Treize sounds Wufei-ish. I was thinking about killing off Wufei, but I decided not to. Besides, Sally threatened to kill me if I did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eight of the nine gundam pilots sat around a desk that was overflowing with papers, configurations, blueprints, and some where under it all, a computer. The ninth gundam pilot sat behind the desk, in large leather chair that bespoke his rank. 

"Thanks to Noins recovered memories, we have been able to identify the exact location of the headquarters of the Blades. One must confess, that while a desert is a little over clichéd, it is a useful location for such a base. The infiltration of the grounds will be the mot difficult part. Once you are actually on the grounds, it will be clear sailing form their. The security systems in the immediate vicinity are impressive. Not only do they posses a radar that is high above the ground to discover the presence of planes, they have a special system set up in a 50 mile radius around the base that will notify them to the presence of enemy mobile suits. This system was the most dangerous threat to the mission. Since, however, we came up with a similar system for our own bases, we have been working on a way to get around that fact. 

"The labs have been working overtime for days to finish up this device. I must warn you: the time crunch made it impossible to adequately test the device. The device in question is capable of actually shutting down the radar systems and making it look like an internal problem. No hacking required. I was informed by Betty, the research team leader, that brownies once a week for a few months might make up for the inconveniences." The pilots all laughed, as that sounded much like the woman who was in charge of the research department. 

"That's Betty, alright. So, are our gundams ready?"

"Yes, they are."

All of the pilots glared at Treize. "So where are they?"

"In the main hangers. Mines still being updated, so it's in the shop hanger. You will travel in carriers to the closest site possible to the base. Pilots 001 and 002 will be together, 003 and 004 will be together, 006 and 009 will be together, and well, uh………"

"Treize-sama, are you sure that's right? That leaves Wufei and myself to share a…." Une trailed off as she realized what she was saying. "No," she whispered. "You wouldn't really make us share a carrier?!?!?!"

"Sorry love. But you never have to even speak. There will be some of our most elite soldiers going along to pilot the crafts." Treize chuckled over the death glares still coming his way. "Now, extra weapons have also been added to all of the gundams. Noin, as you have requested, Shadowcat has been equipped with a laser saber in addition to her metal ones. Wufei, Nataku was also equipped with a laser saber. I'll not even ask what it is that you two see in those weapons. Anne and Trowa, both your gundams were loaded with as much as ammo as possible. Use it wisely. You all leave at 0400 hours so I recommend going home and actually sleeping. We will expect you here at 0230." Treize finished his notes even as he stood and gestured for Une to join him. The two left the office hand in hand.

Zechs looked up at Noin who was stretching and paused for a moment to admire the view. 

"Love, why don't go on ahead? I'll catch up in minute."

Looking at Zechs oddly, Noin left the room in silence. Zechs motioned for the other pilots to remain behind for a second. He carefully studied the men around him, men he had fought with and/or against for a majority of his life.  These men may be his only chance to save the woman he loved with his whole heart and soul. 

During the previous briefings on the mission, it had been determined that while Noin would lead the attack on the inside of the base, the other pilots would be sent in as the situation determined. The more soldiers needed outside, the fewer would go in with her. But nothing was definite. All they knew was that the infiltration of the base would be damn near impossible. 

Zechs stood and instantly the attention of the elite warriors was solely on him. 

"I will do anything to keep Noin safe. However, the very nature of this mission demands that I stay outside until almost all external threats have been cared for. So I need you to help me keep her safe. I love her and don't want to lose her again." With that, he turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. 

The pilots all looked at each other. Confusion about what to do was clearly written all over their faces. They had been trained that the most important part of any mission was the objective being carried out, not those doing the carrying out of the objective. 

"Should we do what he says? Protect Noin at all costs?" Duo was the first to form his incoherent thoughts into a coherent query.  

"I'm going to." The pilots all looked with pure astonishment at Wufei, who normally would never let anyone or anything come between him and his precious justice. "You guys weren't there when they told Zechs that Noins contact had lost sight of her. We've all done some insane things in our lives, but not like this. Calm, cool Zechs sent a coffee mug into the wall, destroyed a table, and told a perfectly capable high class officer she was a lying idiot. I'm not going to risk a repeat, let alone a repeat where Zechs isn't going to be brought back to the world of the sane by the return of his wife."

With that said, Wufei stood and left the room, leaving the pilots facing some of the hardest decisions and the hardest mission of their lives. 

A/n: Once again, you want more, review! There's only one chappie plus an epilogue left. And the last chappie even ends on a cliffhanger of sorts. So, you want the rest before I disappear for 4 weeks to France, I suggest reviews. Lots of them. 


	8. Duos being, well, Duo

A/n: due to the over whelming responses to the posting of the last chapter, here's more. And, I'm going to say now, I'd better get the same reaction form y'all with this latest edition. And yes, there are reasons for that. 1) My moms a bitch, and so are my employers, yet I'm placating them all while typing this. 2) finals are in week, and I'm typing this. 3) My right wrist (and might I mention I'm right handed) is currently wrapped, due to the fact it is bruised and twisted. So REVEIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM! Here the thankies. Ohs, and anyone who wants to pester me, my yahoo instant messenger name is angel080699 and my AIM is Nymph Demon. So pester at will.

Kitty: Sorry about the length of the chappies, but I can't do much to change that now. The whole stories already hand written. And I'm so proud I got you to review! *Gives kitty a cookie for reviewing* Oh, and more Sexy Zechy in chappie 10!

Reboo: like I said, chappie nine is my fav of the all. And I cant wait for France!

KaT: tehe. One of my personal fav mental images of him, might I say. That him with handcuffs…………………

Chibi Noin: As always, you kick as. Although, no more sugar for you. And review and this should be done before I leave. For my next fic of these two, I was thinking Noin being Zechs slave…………………..

Onward ho!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was 5 O'clock in the morning and Zechs had never been more grateful to a stranger in his life. With a pilot who had been sworn to secrecy, he had been able to spend the night on the carrier sound asleep with his wife in his arms. He was barely awake now, hovering in that delightful area that is somewhere between sleep and conciseness, well aware of the woman who was snuggled in deep slumber against his chest. 

The communications screen on the wall by the bed blinked on, calling Zechs the rest of the way out of the fuzzy cocoon of sleep. The face of a young soldier appeared.

"Sir, we will be landing in the next hour." After Zechs murmured his thanks, he turned off the screen only to have it turn on again. This time it was Wufei's face that appeared.

"Already in your suit, Wufei?"

"Anything to escape that accursed woman. The thought that anyone willing married her….."

"Wufei, how many times have you been told not to speak of her like that?" Zechs laughter took any sting there might have been in his rebuke out of it. 

"I'm sorry, but you simply don't sound threatening at all when you're laughing. Now, wake up your wife and check out these new upgrades. Betty out did herself this time!" With that rare bit of praise, Wufei's face blinked out as he broke the communications line.  

Zechs turned to the woman in his arms. With a gentle grin playing his lips, he lowered them until they lightly touched hers. "Hello, luv. Decide to join the living?" He enwuired softly when her eyes fluttered open. She stuck her tongue out at him as she straightened until she was sitting up in his arms, cradled against his chest. As he held, Zechs was struck by just how lucky he had been to find a woman as perfect as Noin. One he could love so fully and loved him in return.

"I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Noin studied the man who held her close to his heart, both literally and figuratively, and was overwhelmed by the feeling of rightness that she was his. 

They both kept their feelings with them as they got ready for their mission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, the gundams and their pilots stood in the middle of the desert, on the border of the bases immediate grounds and the internal radar boundaries. Wufei grinned and leaned back in his seat. "This is going to be easier than cracking open an uncooked egg." Following his announcement he flipped a switch on his main control panel and stepped forward. 

Duos grinning face appeared on the communications screens of the other gundams." And crack it did. Thanks to handy bit of hacking I swear I didn't do, the internal computer banks are now accessible." As he said this, his face was replaced with a view of a computer screen. The other pilots knew better than to try and access any data, as it would cause detection. The screen flicked on to a panel of coding that when read correctly stated that the radar system had been shut down due to immense internal errors. 

"Duo!" The outburst had come from several pilots at once. "You know that by hacking this far into a computer bank, your odds of getting caught are extremely high!" This time, just Quatre had spoken. 

"Quatre, Quatre, Quatre! You should know by now, Q-man, that I have yet have been caught while hacking. I doubt that my rather impressive record is about to be broken."

"I don't care, Duo! You should know better!" This time, it was Heero doing the reprimanding. 

Duo grinned a devil-may-care grin and relied with a lazy "You can spank me later." 

Une broke into the exchange with a sigh. "Stop flirting you two and try to behave already. Noin, go have fun."

"I plan on it Une." With that, Noin moved off silently into the desert.

A/n: I'm not to good at the computer thing, so I anything was wrong with the whole hacking bit, you'll have to excuse me. I'm sorry I took so long to post this, but I couldn't type much for several days because of the wrist I mentioned earlier. I also realized I'm an idiot and that there is one more chappie after this then the epilogue. I apologize for temporarily being an idiot with counting probs. And I need 4 reviews for this chappie before I post chappie nine (bringing the total to 30). And since nine is my personal fav of all the chappies, please REVIEW!!!! And remember, if I don't have this whole thing up or the necessary number of reviews for chappie 10 up by May 29th, I leave for month and there will be no posts for one month. 


	9. the hunter stalks her pray

A/n: I finally am typing/posting my favorite chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gods, I am so happy. I need 36 reviews before I post the epilogue. If I don't get them by fri at the absolute latest, no epilogue, with a horrible cliffhanger, until the end of June. So I suggest when your done reading, you click that little button at the end of the chappie and review. 

Reboo: fun? Hum, never thought of it like that. I just thought of it as a pain in the ass to write so much OOC-ness.

Highwaywoman: tisk-tisk. I wondered why you hadn't reviewed. Oh, well. Do I owe you cookies? *checks, then decides not* Oh, and I'm trying to work some wild turkey into chappie 10. Don't know if its possible (this entire story ahs been written in _the sacred green notebook for a while, so it sill involve alterations, but I'm trying……………._

Kat: I'm trying to work in handcuffs, too. Hmmmmmm, wild turkey and handcuffs, I think this is about to go NC-17. 

Chibi noin: *authoress ponders a moment, then gives you a copy of the infamous wild turkey pic* No sugar or caffeine for you! Although, thankies kindly. 

KTAKRI: have you reviewed before? Oh, well. Thanks for the review Anywho! Oh, and I don't respond to threats so :P. 

Kitty: forgot to mention something last chappie. I have no idea where the name blades came from, but hey, it worked. I actually thought it was corny at first. And review again or no sugar for you! I'm making cookies again soon, so :p. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noin stared at the blue switch on her control panel. With a flip of that switch, her ultimate revenge would begin. She could revenge not only herself, but the hundreds of innocent people who had died because of the atrocities so shamelessly committed by a group of insensitive jack asses. She flipped the switch and moved on, invisible to both man and machine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was coming for him, he knew it. As he watched the banks of screens alternately flash pictures of the plain desert landscape, he knew she was out there somewhere. Where, he didn't know. But he knew it. He knew and his blood ran cold at the thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She slipped to the ground and gave her gundam a last look. With the push of a button on a small, silver remote, the gundam was sent soaring into the sky to avoid all ground combat. Shadowcat was more advanced then the other gundams and could not be risked carelessly. The woman stopped pondering and headed around the corner of the building, towards an entrance that anyone rarely bothered to guard. Noin, slipped out of the desert into the cool, dark air. Her gray-black clothing was identical in shade to the shadows lurking in the corners and along the walls. She disappeared down the hallway, as silently as a cat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was in the building. He knew it. There was no way to stop her, no trap that could hold her. Lt. Colonel Peacecraft was even more dangerous as herself than a fictional outlaw. And that was enough o strike terror into the hearts of anyone who'd crossed her path. He rubbed his fingers over the shiny, new skin which forever be scarred. A souvenir, of sorts, of the last knife fight he'd ever fight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noin slipped a small knife out of its sheath on the small of her back. She palmed the handle of the silver blade, lacquered black. Black leather was wrapped around a handle in the shape of a serpent. All of her knifes bore this same resemblance. Noin slipped around the corner and tucked herself into a niche. After ascertaining that no one was in the hallway, she slid out of her niche and sulked down the hallway. The stairwell at the end of the hallway had a body laying in the doorway. The dead body of a Blade. Over the body stood Wufei, who nodded and slipped into the shadows. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was getting closer. And he knew it, knew that with every breath he exhaled, his moment of death was approaching that much sooner. He'd tried to kill her once. He was the one who'd sent orders to have her poisoned. To bad his damned lackey hadn't done the job right. If he couldn't take her down when she was his, there was no way he could take her down now. He prayed that something, someone, would stop her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noin stopped and replaced the longer blade, replacing it with a pair of throwing knifes from wrist sheaths. She paused at the sounds in the next hallway. One familiar, a soldier silently creeping. The other, familiar as well, but in a different way, and the sound of a lazy patrol. A third set of sounds joined the group, as the relief patrol arrived. Noin stepped around the corner and sent five inches of steel into the throat of the Blade before he could even recognize her presence. He dropped to the ground, on top of a second body. Duo looked at Noin with a kind of wonder, and sorrow, in his eyes, before he resumed his previous position. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A soldier walked in and handed him a knife. The five inches of steel were cool in his hand, having been washed of all remnants of blood. It had been found in the throat of a soldier, a patrolman. No one else knew what was happening. The bodies of the men who had been killed had carefully been removed by his own men, men sworn to utter secrecy. In a vain attempt at survival, he posted five of his most elite men outside his door. Yet he knew they could not do anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Noin starred down at the five bodies on the ground. She had taken down two of them. Zechs had taken down the other three. She walked over to the man she loved and gently kissed him, a kiss of pure love and emotion. She backed up slightly to look the love of her life in the eyes. Brilliant purple eyes met clear blue ones, silently begging permission to do what was necessary. The blue eyes looked away, and the head nodded in agreement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noin slipped into room, laughing to herself when she noticed he hadn't even tried to flee. She slipped up behind him and placed nine inches of razor sharp, glinting shadow against his throat. He panicked, then belatedly tried to hide his instinctive reaction.

"I guess even Death himself is afraid to die."

A/n: And so we have the end of the chappies. Now, a really odd epilogue. Possibly two of them. But I'll post both at once, if theirs two. So, click that little button and type something for more!


	10. the end!

 IMPORTANT A/n: wow, this is going to be one odd chapter/epilogue. I'd almost recommend pausing in between parts, as it skips around a year or two here or there. But hey, I wanted to fit everything in and there is now point in drawing it out into three very short chappies. I hope you like it and please, for the love of the fact that I'm finally a senior in high school (as of my last final ending at 10:50 this morning) **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**

Tanzy: glad to see you finally read it and your profile has earned my acceptance. You will not be killed now when I finally meet you for dated my best friend. 

Reboo: I'm glad to see you like the way I described noin in the last chappie. Hope you like the *ahem* sentimentals in this chappie-type-thingy.

Chibi noin: "wild update"? Well, that's an interesting way to see the last chappie. But hey, hope you like the finale!

Black Death: I'm keeping you…………… lol, well, your review anyways!

Middi Une: welcome to the fic in its 11th hour. I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

KTAKRI: I'm thinking bout writing another 6x9. If I do, I'll start posting around next school year prob.

Highwaywoman: crazy in a good way, I hope….

Kat: Yes, who doesn't like that pic though? And the last line was my fav, too…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

They stood in the desert staring off into the distance. This was what many of them had been waiting for. The final chapter of the hellish deeds of the Blades would be closed. The loyal followers would had been tried and jailed. Alessander Randulath, better know as Death, had been tried and imprisoned in a place often likened to the Alcatraz of old. The last step of the destruction of the group would be the destruction of the base, which was to be imploded. 

 A woman stared at the now empty shell, a void and distant look in her violet eyes. A pair of silvery eyes observed the woman from a distance, concern lighting their depths. The man walked forward slowly and wrapped his arms around the woman's growing waist. He brought his head lower and nuzzled her neck softly.

"It's okay. It's all over now, love. They can't get you." He whispered into her ear, while rubbing his hands in soft circles over her stomach, where their child grew. 

A group of people stood back in the opposite direction from which the man had come. A trigger, its cool metal surface gleaming in the light of the golden twilight, its silvery sheen reflecting the colors of the brilliant sunset, lay in the hand of a man with long, flowing brown hair. He stopped and considered it and what it meant, then passed it on the Chinese man standing beside him. The dark man accepted the trigger and turned to the concrete and steel structure, now silhouetted against a fiery red sunset. A push of a button and the building collapsed, becoming little more than a heap of refuse and a curtain of dust blocking the brilliant rays of the dying sun to mark is place. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* same day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The pilots were on the plane that was to convey them home. Unlike your average, crammed, economical, commercial plane, this was a flying palace. The floors were richly carpeted and the rows upon rows of seats had been replaced with leather couches, and large armchairs. The pilots were all sleeping or relaxing. 

Heero sat on a chair, carefully braiding Duos long, flowing hair. Trowa and Quatre sat a small table under one of the windows, pitting their chess skills against each other. Noin slept in Zechs' arms, tired as she often was from maintaining her stressful job while 6 months pregnant. She would soon have to give up working for several months for her maternity leave. Treize and Une sat on a couch, talking in hushed tones as Une rocked the two-year-old Donovan to sleep in her arms. Une was pregnant again, this time with a girl. (A/n: Tanzy, how could you? lol) Wufei was busy sulking off in a corner somewhere. 

Noin woke gently, coming out of that hazy land which is somewhere between sleep and wakefulness slowly. She stretched then sat up and looked around the room, from her perch in Zechs lap. She had yet to thank the people here, the people who meant the most to her. She would thank Zechs properly once their daughter was born. But the rest, she felt the need to thank them verbal and not simply with her actions.

"Trowa, Quatre, do you guys think you could come over here for a second?" With a single look at the pondering expression on Noins face, Quatre drug his koi over to where the others sat. Noin looked down at her hands, then up at her friends. "I never actually said it before, but….. thank you. Thank you for helping me out. I know I wasn't to happy about the extra aid my husband enlisted for me, "Noin paused to glare at her sheepish hubby, "but I realize now that it's for the best. Without that extra aid, I may not have made it, and I wouldn't be here with my wonderful husband and great friends."

 Following the heart felt, if simple, speech, Duo rose and walked over to his friend, who stood to return his embrace. 

At the very moment, however, the plane hit a spot of turbulence, knocking Duo off his feet, which pulled Noin down with him on his fall to the couch. This set off a chain reaction of Zechs, with a mocking expression of meanness on his face, to pull Duo off Noin and growl "Keep your hands off my woman, Ona" which sent everyone else into peals of laughter. The entire group was still laughing when they got off the plane and hour later, near their homes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 8 months later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noin grinned devilishly as she surveyed the setting. The room was dimmed, with candles, scattered calculatingly, providing the only light. The covers had been pulled off the bed and folded neatly on the floor. The necessary tools were in place. Une and Treize had her daughter for the evening and the doctor had just given her the go ahead. 

She stalked over to the closet and pulled out the most essential piece de résistance. The peignoir was see-through, more air than lace. She pulled it over head, and grinned. Yes, it really would be his undoing. The black lace hit her mid-thigh and cupped her breasts, which were fuller from both the pregnancy and breast feeding. She had worked hard to lose the extra baby pounds and was satisfied that Zechs wouldn't notice what hit him. 

Noin cocked her head as she heard the front door open and shut softly. Zechs didn't want to interrupt Alex, their daughters, sleep. He had no idea what Noin had planned for him. 

Pulling on her robe, Noin glided out of the room and down the hall. She paused for a moment, in the doorway of the study, where Zechs was putting down his brief case. He had worked late, which had made it more convenient for Noin.  

Noin slipped up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. "Hi, honey." Zechs smiled at the feeling of his wife pressed against his back then frowned as he felt his pants get tighter. He couldn't wait until the doctor gave them the go ahead. He had no idea as to when that would be though. It was the one doctor's appointment Noin hadn't invited him to join her at. Oh, well. He turned and gathered his wife into his arms to kiss her softly. She was already wearing her robe. She must have been getting ready for bed when came in. She had been getting tired early with Alex. 

He tried to pull back gently from the soft play of lips on lips, but Noin pulled his head back and nibbled on his lips before pulling him into a deeper kiss. Zechs moaned ragged before pull himself forcefully out of Noins arms. 

"Noin, honey, I have to stop. The doctor hasn't given you the go ahead yet…." He trailed off as he Noin opened her every day robe and let it drop to the floor. 

"Yes he has." Noin pressed a single kiss to Zechs lips before dancing back out of reach. When Zechs growled and made to come after her, she turned and danced down the hall, forcing her love to follow. When they entered their bedroom, Zechs made to grab his love. She allowed him to grab her and pull her into a passion filled kiss; she felt the flames licking her body. However, when Zechs made to grab her more tightly, she pulled back and began to quickly undo the fastenings so his shirt. Once his shirt was out of her way, her quick fingers made their way down to his pants. In a matter of seconds she had divested him of all his clothing. She smirked devilishly and slowly backed Zechs up until the back of his knees hit the side of the bed. With a push of her hands on his chest she had the startled Zechs right where she wanted him. Lightning fast, she secured the padded handcuffs to his wrists, the free end going around the bed posts. 

Zechs startled gaze flew to Noins face. She only smirked more and began her slow, slow torture of him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 4 years later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little bundle flew by at reckless speeds, midnight black hair flowing over her shoulders. A second bundle of energy flew by in hot pursuit, his pure white hair rumpled from the horse play.

Noin smirked and picked up her ever hyper children, catching one in each hand. She carried them out to the back door and dumped the unceremoniously in the sand. The children immediately ran down the beach to help their older sister with her sand castle. Noin joined her three children outside on the beach, laughing softly as they tackled each other over a dispute as to how tall to make the towers on their sand castle. As always, it was two against one. Zechs slipped behind Noin as she sat perched on a fallen tree and wrapped his arms around waist. 

"We did good, didn't we?" He murmured the words into Noins ear, his lips nuzzle her gently.

"Um-hmm. We did do good." Noin turned to kiss her husband lightly before turning back to their children. Alixandra, Alix for short, was the oldest. Her hair was a pure silver, with streaks of pure white and deep black framing her face. The twins, Devan and Isabella had been born nine months after that fateful night. Devan was identical to his father, Isabella, a spitting image of her mother. 

AS the couple watched their children play in the soft, white sands, they knew their children would grow up in a world of peace. 

A/n: Frighteningly enough, I think this was the longest chapter if I written so far… lol. Oh, well. There it is. If this isn't as good as what came before, I apologize. It was written straight form my head to computer with no typical stop for paper in between. Due to what you guys said you wanted, it got morphed. Now, I was thinking about a medieval or ancient fic where Noin some how ends up as the slave/property-through-marriage of Zechs. If you like the idea, say so and I'll write it. However, I have two fics to finish before that happens. The more reviews I get for this fic the faster I write the two other fics ( a Tamora pierce fic and a Harry Potter fic). The sooner their done, the sooner the next 6x9 arrives. SO **_REVIEW!!!!!!_**


End file.
